Bajo el mismo techo
by Asuna26
Summary: Kagome y Bankotsu bajo un mismo techo. ¿Como terminara eso? Esta historia participa en el reto del mes de octubre del Circulo Mercenario
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es mía.**

 **o**

 **o**

 **Esta historia participa en el reto del mes de octubre del Circulo Mercenario**.

* * *

 **O**

 **o**

 **O**

No hay nada peor que ver como tu casa se cae en pedazos, y más cuando son las tres de la madrugada estas en pijama, con frio y medio vecindario se despertó para ver la mayor desgracia que le puede pasar a alguien.

Mis lágrimas están a punto de caer, mi cuerpo está algo entumecido por el frio y mis piernas comienzan a fallarme. Veo como algunas paredes se caen y siento mis mejillas húmedas por el llanto, las limpio antes que mi madre vea. Observo a los vecinos como hablan entre ellos, cierro mis ojos y empuño mis manos les quiero gritar que se alejen que nos dejen de observar como si les divirtiera ver como una familia se queda en la calle.

¿Cómo paso? Nadie sabe.

Seguía viendo como poco a poco caían las láminas del techo en el preciado jardín de mamá, la cual se aferraba a lo poco que habíamos podido sacar, tenía la mirada perdida, sus ojos rojos, sus manos y piernas temblaban mi abuelo la abrazaba tratando de consolarla a pesar de que él también estaba apunto de derrumbarse, mi hermano, el seguía con sueño y yo, bueno yo seguía rogando que esto fuera un mal sueño. La casa era lo único que teníamos y ahora estábamos en la calle Los vecinos comenzaron a acercarse preguntaron qué había pasado pero no teníamos la respuesta.

Unas sirenas se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, parecían estar en la misma calle el sonido me hizo salir del trance en que me encontraba. Al mirar vi que eran la policía y los bomberos ¿Quién llamo a los bomberos? No hay ningún incendio.

Bajaron de los vehículos y se dirigieron hasta los escombros, alejando a las personas del lugar, algunos de los policías hablaban por radio cosas que no entendía. Los mirones de los vecinos intensificaron sus murmullos. ¿Por qué demonios no se van? Tenía tanta rabia que apreté un collar de estrellas regalo de mi abuelo, lo único de valor que pude salvar.

—¡Kagome! —escuche que gritaron mi nombre —. Ay amiga que bueno que estas bien —los brazos de Sango me apretaron con fuerza, por un momento me sentí aliviada que al menos una cara conocida estuviera aquí,

—Sango me asfixio— le susurre con la voz entrecortada, me soltó pero enseguida agarro mi mano como dándome fuerzas para no derrumbarme.

—Sabes que estoy aquí para lo que necesites— se ve con un aire afligido, baja la cabeza cuando nota que me la quedo viendo. Cuando vuelve a su mirada a mí me sonríe, triste, melancólica. Sabe cómo estoy y como me duele.

—Lo sé, pero ¿Cómo supiste?

—¿Que cómo lo supe? —Preguntó desconcertada—.Todo el sector lo sabe—fabulosa, la noche va fabulosa —.Además papá llegaba de su trabajo cuando pasó por aquí vio como tu casa se caía—apretó más mi mano—. Enseguida nos llamó, que bueno que le tocó el turno de noche…

—Ya veo—miré a mi alrededor, menos mal la gente comenzaba a dispersarse, eso era, al menos una buena señal—.Gracias por venir.

—Ni lo menciones—volvió a abrazarme con la misma fuerza que la primera vez. Siento como una parte de mí se calma al recibir el apoyo de alguien más.

Vimos como uno de los bomberos se acercaba a mi madre y comenzó a explicarle que es lo que había sucedido.

—¿Termitas? —termitas esos bichos pequeños, asquerosos. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo con tan solo pensar que estaban en nuestra casa.

—Si señora termitas, al parecer en su techo había un nido de estos insectos la cual se fue esparciendo por toda su casa hasta que no soporto más y cayó.

—No puede ser, nosotros fumigábamos cada mes—esos hombres nos estafaron estuvieron viniéndonos venenos para termitas y otro tipo de insectos ¡y nada sirvió! Estafadores.

—Kagome—mire a sango la cual tenía la mirada en mis manos.

—Oh por Dios—vi mis manos ensangrentadas por la fuerza de tenerlas cerradas. Unas de las esquinas de las estrellas del collar se enterraron y abrieron una pequeña herida pero lo suficientemente grande como para hacerme daño.

—Hermana ¿qué te paso? —escuché la adormilada voz de mi hermano.

—Tranquilo Souta nada grave solo una pequeña herida, pero no es nada para preocuparse —Miró mis manos para luego posar su vista en mi rostro.

— Hermana ¿vamos a vivir en la calle? —sus ojos comenzaron a brillar.

—No, no Souta mamá encontrara una solución, y vas a ver que pronto volveremos a esta casa, mucho más grande y bonita.

El asintió y se dio la vuelta para ir con el abuelo, mientras seguí escuchando al bombero que hablaba con mi madre.

—Al parecer no lo estaban haciendo de la manera correcta—le dio unos papeles—el daño de su casa es irreparable, no hubo nada que se pudiera salvar.

Mi madre llevó sus manos a la cabeza haciendo una mueca de preocupación.

—Debo decirles que son muy afortunados, deben dar gracias que todos ustedes están bien. Lo material se recupera.

—Lo sé, gracias —el bombero solo movió su cabeza y se alejó de nosotros.

—¿Y ahora qué haremos? —me atreví a preguntar.

—No lo sé, mientras tanto iremos a un hotel. Algo se me ocurrirá —cargó a mi hermano y abrazo a mi abuelo—.Vamos, tenemos que descansar.

—Amiga buscaremos la manera de ayudarte y de reconstruir tu casa—siempre tan positiva.

—Gracias Sango —medio le sonreí—ya me voy, gracias por preocuparte y venir a esta hora.

—Ni lo digas sabes que siempre estaré para ti. Señora Higurashi —Se acercó a mi madre— como le dije a Kagome los apoyaré en lo que necesiten.

—Gracias cariño gracias por venir, ve con cuidado.

—Lo haré—Me dio un fuerte abrazo sin dejar de decir que íbamos a salir de este problema muy pronto, di la vuelta y comencé a caminar bajo la curiosa mirada y cuchicheos de los vecinos.

¿No duermen? Mi cara no puede estar más roja de la vergüenza.

Seguí caminando sin prestarles atención.

 **O**

 **o**

 **O**

Al salir el sol y sin haber pegado el ojo en toda la noche me levanté de la improvisada cama que hice con unas cuantas colchas y almohadas, mamá ya estaba despierta y se veía cansada, preocupada y no era para menos.

—Buenos días mamá.

—Buenos días cariño ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?

—Casi no pude dormir anoche además ya casi es hora de ir a la escuela.

—Es verdad ¿segura que quieres ir?

—Sí —Suspiré—. Esta semana son los refuerzos para los exámenes y no quiero perderlos.

—Está bien—Acaricio mi rostro, su mirada es triste y cansada pero aun así hace lo posible por mantenerse fuerte para nosotros.

—Saldremos de esta mamá.

—Lo se cariño, sólo que sería más sencillo si tu padre estuviera con nosotros.

No me gusta que ella piense en papá cuando tenemos momentos tristes, él siempre nos animaba a salir adelante, pero desde su muerte ya nada es igual.

—Me voy a dar un baño.

—Está bien cariño, yo me voy al trabajo, hablare con el señor Hayashi sobre el préstamo.

—Está bien, suerte —espere a que saliera y entre a la ducha.

 **O**

 **o**

 **O**

No me gusta que me miren, detesto ser el centro de atención.

Al parecer hoy soy la atracción favorita de toda la escuela, apenas bajé del autobus todos voltearon como si hubieran visto a Godzilla. Ignoré a toda costa sus cuchicheos y seguí caminando hasta llegar a mi clase.

Paz y tranquilidad…O eso creí.

—Higurashi —quisiera ser invisible—,escuche lo que paso con tu casa y quiero que sepas que tienes todo mi apoyo.

—Hojo —lo pare antes que comenzara un discurso de mil horas—.Muchas gracias—Intente sonreírle con amabilidad.

—No tienes que agradecer sabes que estaré aquí para lo que necesites.

— ¡Amiga! —salvada—.Hola Hojo, adiós Hojo—tan sutil—. ¿Cómo pásate la noche?

Pobre chico se fue pero sin antes voltear los ojos. Sango siempre hace lo mismo no creo que le sorprenda.

—Bien Sango —o algo así.

—No me mientas Kag, conozco esa mirada.

—Estoy bien Sango, de verdad.

Quiero mucho a sango es una de mis mejores amigas pero siempre he sido algo reservada con los problemas que llegan. Sé que ella no dudaría en darme su ayuda pero tampoco la quiero agobiar.

—Buen día alumnos.

 **O**

 **o**

 **O**

— ¡¿Que ven?!

—Calma Sango.

—No, me molesta que te vean como fenómeno de circo. Es molesto.

—Dímelo a mí—cerré los ojos e inhale todo el aire que pude.

— ¡Hey Kag! — ¿Ahora quién es?—te estaba buscando, pensé que te habías marchado.

—Largo de aquí Inuyasha.

—Tks no molestes Sango, ¿cómo estás? —se dirigió a mí

¿Qué cómo estoy?

Mal.

Fatal.

Quiero gritar y romper cosas.

—Bien mejor de lo que pensaba—gran mentira.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, pero sabes que si necesitas ayuda aquí estoy, puedo hablar con papá y…

—Inuyasha estoy bien, gracias por brindarme tu ayuda y si la necesito no durare en llamarte.

—Lo prometes.

—Vaya que cansón eres, largo.

—Sango—sé que ellos no se agradaban pero tampoco tenía que ser tan grosera.

—Me callo.

Inuyasha abrió la boca para decir algo más pero su novia llego antes que pudiera mencionar palabra alguna.

—Me… me tengo que ir, ya sabes—solo le sonreí y asentí.

—Parece perro—dijo sango al ver que él se alejaba—cada vez que su—hizo una mueca de disgusto—novia lo llama sale corriendo tras ella.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurren tantas cosas?

— ¿Qué? Es la verdad.

Hace un tiempo me gustaba Inuyasha pero se pasó al ser velozmente rechazada por el, ¿la razón? Ella.

—Vamos se hace tarde—no quiero recordar eso.

 **O**

 **o**

 **O**

—Mamá llegue. ¿Por qué no hay nada? —Fue lo primero que pregunte al ver la habitación de hotel vacía.

—Cariño no lo vas a creer, mi jefe me presto el dinero y más tarde buscaremos a quien reconstruirá la casa—gracias Kami—y lo mejor es que nos invitó a quedarnos en su casa para así no gastar dinero en esta habitación.

—Mamá que buena noticia—corrí a abrazarla—es maravilloso.

—Lo se cariño por fin las cosas están saliendo bien. Souta y tu abuelo ya se fueron, yo te estaba esperando.

—Bueno vamos.

Salimos del hotel directo para la casa del jefe de mi madre, un taxi nos estaba esperando en la entrada. Kami bendiga a ese hombre, que alivio recorre mi cuerpo.

Seguimos andando hasta entrar a una comunidad privada.

—Wow—las mansiones que había en este lugar son de museo.

—Que belleza—comento mi madre igual de embelesada que yo—no es de extrañar el señor Hayashi es un hombre muy rico, no me extraña que viva en un lugar como este—el auto paro.

—Wow—de nuevo.

El lugar es como una mansión japonesa, la arquitectura y sus colores. Maravilloso.

—Bienvenidas—un hombre alto, robusto de ojos azulados nos dio la bienvenida.

—Señor Hayashi ella es mi hija Kagome.

—Señor Hayashi—hice una pequeña reverencia—mucho gusto, y muchas gracias por permitirnos quedarnos en su hogar.

—Nada de gracias lo hago con mucho gusto, pero adelante siéntanse como en su casa.

No sé cuántas veces diré wow en este día, pero wow que belleza. La mansión por fuera es un estilo muy japonés de la antigüedad pero por dentro es lo más moderno del mundo. El recibidor es del tamaño de mi casa, una gran lámpara de araña blanca Iluminaba el lugar.

Al fondo se podían ver unos cuadros, y algunos muebles que le daban color al lugar tenían unas enormes escaleras a los dados y un gran florero en la mitad de estas.

—Bien antes de pasar a comer para conocernos un poco más, les mostrare sus habitaciones.

Subimos las escaleras hasta llegar a una de las habitaciones.

—Esta será tu habitación Souta—es una habitación muy linda es grande está pintada de azul claro, la cama y las decoraciones están en azules de diferentes tonos.

—Bien pasemos a la siguiente.

Después de que el señor Hayashi nos dejara en nuestras habitaciones, me di un baño y me coloque algo más cómodo que ese uniforme. Baje ya todos estaban en la mesa.

—Este muchacho, disculpen preciso hoy tenía que llegar tarde.

— ¿Quién? —Me atreví a preguntar.

—Mi hijo, le dije que llegara temprano e hizo todo lo contrario.

—Sí, el hijo de señor Hayashi estudia en tu escuela.

—Por favor Naomi llámame Makoto, es el mayor de los tres pero el único que vive conmigo los otros dos están con su madre.

—Claro Makoto— ¿Se sonrojo?

El sonido de la puerta nos distrajo, el señor Hayashi se levantó.

—Hijo al fin llegas, te dije que teníamos visitas.

Solo se escuchó el bufido de su hijo.

—Ven para presentarte.

El señor Hayasho apareció junto con.

¿Bankotsu?

Es… ¿es broma?

Tiene que serlo, ese no puede ser el hijo del señor Ha… Hayashi Bankotsu, pero que tonta soy pero claro que es su hijo. Cerré los ojos ante mi obvia vergüenza. Como no me di cuenta al saber su apellido.

—Los presento él es mi hijo Bankotsu, Bank ellos son la familia Higurashi.

Sus azulinos ojos recorrieron a mi familia su rostro estaba serio como si no quisiera estar aquí, pero al llegar a mí una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y no era una buena señal.

—Vaya, vaya que sorpresa Higurashi.

—Hola—Baje mi cara para que no notaran lo roja que esta estaba.

— ¿Se conocen?—tanto mi madre como el señor Hayashi estaban desconcertados.

—Algo así, ahora vuelvo.

— ¿A dónde vas?—pero ya era tarde Bankotsu ya se había ido por las escaleras.

Ahora todos me veían.

—Nos conocemos, de la escuela.

—Oh, pero claro que tontos. Pero sentémonos la cena se enfriara.

Trágame tierra.

 **O**

 **o**

 **O**

—Eres la persona con más mala suerte del planeta, mira que vivir en la misma casa que Bankotsu—no aguanto la risa y comenzó a reír como desquiciada.

Lo primero que hice al llegar a la escuela des pues de la sorpresa de anoche, fue contarle a sango todo lo que había pasado. Pero creo que fue mala idea.

—Quieres parar, todos nos ven.

— ¿Pero cómo quieres que pare? De todas las personas del planeta preciso su padre tiene que ser el jefe de tu madre. Tienes que hacerte alguna limpia.

—Ya, no lo hagas parecer peor de lo que ya es.

—Está bien ya me callo —.Entramos a clase de biología—debes agradecer que él está en un curso superior porque si estuviéramos en el mismo salón que él sería una catástrofe. Para ti.

—Oye la mala suerte se esta acabando —presumí.

—Buenos días alumnos, hoy tendremos que compartir clases con los alumnos del aula B—la vida me odia.

— ¿Que decías de tu mala suerte?

—Cállate.

—Me callo.

 **O**

 **o**

 **O**

Ya casi habían pasado dos semanas desde que nos fuimos a vivir a la mansión del señor Hayashi, y con ello mi intento de evitar a Bankotsu siempre. Cuando el aparecía yo me iba, si el sube yo bajo y así me he mantenido alejada de él. Espero que la casa no demore por que no se cuanto pueda soportar así.

Sábado en la tarde, mamá y el señor Hayashi se fueron a una cena de negocios, Souta a su práctica de karate, el abuelo a un templo que lo dejo encantado y Bankotsu quien sabe. Pero eso significaba que estaba sola así que no tenía más opción que comer mucho y ver películas, lo mejor para un sábado.

Tome algunas prestadas de la colección del señor Hayashi, espero que no le moleste.

Luego de un maratón tanto de películas como de comida, puse la última Blue Valentine, se ve interesante.

La puerta sonó, seguro es mi hermano o el abuelo. No preste atención ya que la película comenzó me acomode más en el sofá. Estaba concentrada en la película hasta que unas manos se posaron en mis piernas.

— ¿Pero qué…? ¡Bankotsu! ¿Qué haces?

Su sonrisa burlona hablaba por él.

—Solo quería que recordáramos viejos tiempos.

—Eres un…

Se estaba acercando a mi poco a poco, yo me corría hacia atrás, pero en una de esas tomo mis manos y termine acostada en el sofá con el encima.

—Bankotsu esto no es gracioso, quítate.

— ¿Enserio? Tks que raro hace dos meses no decías lo mismo cuando estábamos en esta misma posición.

—Estábamos en una fiesta y estaba ebria porque tú me embriagaste.

—Kagome, kagome solo fue para que te relajaras—comenzó a dar pequeños besos en mi cuello—y funciono.

—Ba…Bankotsu basta.

—No digas que no te gusta, puedo sentir lo contrario—hablo en mi oído.

—Basta por—un pequeño gemido salió de mi boca al sentir como mordía mi oreja—Bank…kotsu.

—Déjate llevar Kagome—dicho esto me beso, y yo lo hice me deje llevar por ese beso.

Me siguió besando, con una mano sostuvo las mías por encima de mi cabeza y con la otra bajo hasta mis senos, otro gemido salió de mi boca, sus beso bajaron por mi cuello hasta el comenzó de mis senos, me soltó y comenzó a subir la blusa hasta mostrar mi brasier.

Su boca dejaba pequeños besos alrededor de este. Cuando sus manos se posaron en el cierre el estruendo de la puerta nos hizo separar como pude baje mi blusa y acomode mi cabello.

Escuchamos risas, y murmullos así que caminamos hasta la entrada y fue lo peor que pudimos hacer. Mi madre y el señor Hayashi estaban en plena sesión de besos y manoseos.

— ¡Mamá!

— ¡Papá!

Gritamos al tiempo, ellos solo se separaron y nos miraron avergonzados.

—Parece que te quedaras más tiempo, así podremos terminar lo que comenzamos—.Me susurro Bankotsu antes de irse, pero antes mostro esa sonrisa que tanto odio.

 **Fin**.

* * *

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 ** _Muchas gracias espero que les guste \^w^/_**

 ** _Psdta: Anacleta bella gracias por la portada :3_**


	2. Epilogo

**Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es mía.**

 **O**

 **o**

 **O**

 ** _Epilogo_**

 **O**

 **o**

 **O**

Y ahí estábamos en ese costoso restaurante, veía a mi hermano el cual estaba disfrutando de la exquisita comida, de pie frente a nosotros un hombre tocaba el violín, a mi lado Bankotsu bufaba y se burlaba, mi abuelo su sonrisa se ensanchaba cada vez más.

Mi madre con lágrimas en los ojos miraba el pequeño pero muy hermoso anillo el cual era sostenido por el señor Hayashi quien estaba arrodillado frente a ella.  
Sí, mi mamá y el padre de Bankotsu se van a casar.  
Casi han pasado seis meses desde aquel día en que los descubrimos comiéndose el uno al otro.  
¿Estoy feliz? Si, por que se lo emocionada que esta por esta relación parece una adolescente. Pero no me agrada la idea de tener a Bankotsu como mi hermanastro.  
Las personas que estaban a nuestro alrededor, comenzaron a aplaudir cuando mi madre abrazo, beso y le grito literalmente un si al señor Hayashi. Me levante de mi asiento para abrazarlos y felicitarlos, de reojo vi a Bankotsu quien me imito pero con mala cara.  
¿No podría al menos fingir estar feliz por su padre?

—Felicidades—le dije a mi madre, ella me devolvió el abrazo.  
—Gracias cariño—decía mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y el rímel corrido—debo parecer un mapache.  
—Estas hermosa—le di un beso y me acerque al señor Hayashi.  
—Felicidades—me abrazo muy fuerte.  
—Muchas gracias Kagome-—a él se le veían los ojos acuosos, se nota que le quieren caer unas lágrimas.  
—Usted es un excelente hombre, yo sé que mi madre no podría encontrar a alguien mejor.  
—Tu madre debe estar muy orgullosa de tenerlos, son maravillosos—sonreí por el comentario y de nuevo nos unimos en un abrazo.  
—Qué lindo, tan lindo que me dan ganas de vomitar-—claro ya se me hacía raro que todo estuviera tan tranquilo.  
—Bankotsu—su padre lo reprendió.  
—No he dicho nada solo que de tanto amor no me extraña que pasara un unicornio y nos vomite arcoíris.  
Mi hermano escupió la comida para soltar una carcajada, a mi madre y al abuelo también le hizo gracia el comentario pero el señor Hayashi no lo tomo de igual manera.  
—Mantente en silencio durante el resto de la noche.  
—Como ordenes— Bankotsu se acercó a mi madre—Felicidades Naomi aunque no sé si mejor te doy el pésame.  
—Bankotsu—de nuevo su padre.  
—Me encanta la idea de vivir como una familia, todos juntos—me miro—seremos muy unidos.  
Ahí está de nuevo esa sonrisa, como lo odio. Solo Sonreí y asentí.

 **O**

 **o**

 **O**

— ¿Un mes? ¿Te quieres casar en un mes?  
—Sí, ¿Qué tiene de malo?  
—Es muy pronto. Una boda requiere de mucha preparación preparación.  
—Lo sé, pero no será ostentosa quiero algo pequeño solo algunos amigos y familia.  
—si pero, ¡mamá en un mes!  
—Tranquila ya lo tengo planeado, quiero que la boda sea en navidad.  
Varios días después de la pedida de mano, a mi madre se le había ocurrido hacer la boda en un mes. Como si fuera tan sencillo organizarlo todo en 30 días.  
—Solo espero que no seas una de esas novias neuróticas—termine mi desayuno y me levante—ya me voy.  
— ¿Tan temprano?  
-Sí, ya entramos en finales y quiero ir a la biblioteca a estudiar.  
—Oh, está bien cariño. Ve con cuidado.  
—Sí, gracias.  
Me despedí y salí rumbo a la parada del bus. Me coloque los auriculares y al llegar me senté a esperar.  
Tarareaba la canción que sonaba mientras sacaba una libreta con los apuntes para ir estudiando mientras llegaba el transporte. Un auto se estaciono justo enfrente de la parada ¿que no sabe que eso está prohibido? No le di mucha importancia y seguí estudiando, de reojo veía que el vehículo no se movía. Se me va a pasar el bus por su culpa. Me levante y me acerqué a él.  
—Disculpe, no se puede estacionar aquí está prohibido—no veía nada las ventanas totalmente obscuras no me dejaban ver quien estaba dentro.  
De pronto la ventana del copiloto se bajó, agache mi cabeza para explicarle a la persona lo que pasaba.  
—Pero que dem... ¡Bankotsu! ¿Qué estás haciendo?  
— ¿Te llevo hermanita? —Dijo sonriendo.  
— ¡No! Solo vete me va a dejar el transporte por tu culpa.  
— ¿Prefieres ir en un bus que en este auto, cómoda y con mi maravillosa compañía?  
—Sí, ahora apártate.  
—No, me parece un buen sitio para estacionarme.  
—Está prohibido, te van a multar.  
No me prestó atención y siguió ahí parado.  
—Bankotsu vete—nada, ni un movimiento.  
A lo lejos vi que ya venía mi ruta, no se va a pasar.  
—Bankotsu por favor.  
—Ya te dije, yo te llevo.  
—Y yo te dije que no quiero.  
—Entonces no me quitare.  
Si él no se quita, el transporte no va a parar, llevare tarde a la biblioteca y no estudiare.  
—Está bien- abrí la puerta y entre-  
— ¿A dónde hermanita?  
—A la biblioteca, primero no me digas hermanita y segundo espero que me lleves directo a ese lugar.  
—Como gustes, seguiré diciéndote hermanita por que pronto lo seremos, unos hermanos incestuosos pero oye así es más divertido—me hizo guiño y arranco.  
Como lo odio, mire hacia otro lado para que no viera lo roja que esta mi cara.

 **O**

 **o**

 **O**

Diez minutos después que Bankotsu me dejo en la biblioteca, me encontraba leyendo sobre la historia japonesa, de cómo llegamos a ser lo que hoy todo el mundo conoce, de cómo somos un país tradicionalista pero a la vez innovamos en el área de la tecnología.  
Termine y anote lo más importante para así seguir estudiando. Me levante y fui hasta el estante a buscar los libros de biología, los cuales son demasiado pesados.  
Termine de sacar varios que necesitaba y con dificultad camine hacia la mesa, sentí como me jalaron y taparon la boca mientras me arrastraban hasta atrás del lugar. Los libros, lápices y demás cayeron mientras que yo trababa de soltarme, gritar o al menos salir del agarre del sujeto.  
¿Qué me iba a hacer?  
¿Se equivocaría de persona?  
¿Me querrá robar? No tengo nada de valor, solo mi celular.  
¿Me secuestrara?  
Seguía forcejeando con el sujeto hasta que me pego a la pared, ahí pude ver de quien se trataba.  
— ¡Estas demente! pensé mil cosas malas, hasta un secuestro.  
Bankotsu no dijo nada, estaba serio sus ojos brillaban y se veían mas azules e intensos.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

—Quiero besarte.

Dicho esto sus dedos agarraron mi cabello con fuerza y estrello su boca con la mía haciendo que un grito saliera aunque se escuchó más como un gemido. Bajo una de sus manos hasta mi pierna y la subió hasta dejarla en su cintura, se pegó a un más a mí. Nuestras lenguas jugueteaban, parecía que ambos competíamos para ver quién era más rápido y más placentero.

Bankotsu soltó un gemido cuando me atreví a moverme haciendo que nuestras partes más sensibles rosaran, su otra mano la bajo hasta meterla dentro de mi camisa escolar, soltándole poco a poco los botones hasta abrirla completamente.

Ahí mi cabeza hizo click.

No podía estar haciendo esto en la biblioteca, y con Bankotsu. Lo aparte como pude y me cubrí de nuevo, los dos reparábamos muy agitados como si acabáramos de correr un maratón.

— ¡Que te pasa Bankotsu! ¿Por qué haces eso? No ves el lugar en donde estamos—Curvo sus labios. Esa maldita sonrisa.

—Si quieres terminamos en otro lugar hermanita.

—Largo—no voy a permitir que se burle así de mí.

Paso su lengua por los labios y me miro de arriba abajo, se dio la vuelta y se fue. Por fin pude soltar todo el aire que había estado conteniendo.

 **O**

 **o**

 **O**

—¿Esta muy escotado?

—No mamá, es perfecto.

—¿Segura?

—Segurísima te ves hermosa.

Casi treinta vestidos después mi madre por fin pudo encontrarlo, el vestido es blanco, con mangas largas de encaje, un escote no tan pronunciado y algunos adornos bordados.

—Gracias hija, no lo creo a mi edad y probándome estas cosas.

—¿A tu edad? Mamá estas muy joven, sabes que en la escuela me dicen que si eres mi hermana.

—Calla no seas mentirosa—dijo en broma mientras entraba al cambiador.

—Es verdad mamá, para tener dos hijos pareces una quinceañera.

—Gracias hija, aunque sabemos que no es verdad—salió de probador con el vestido en mano—señorita, me llevo este.

—¿Desea hacerle alguna modificación?

—No, así como esta es perfecto—la sonrisa que tiene en su rostro me llena tanto de alegría.

—Muy bien, en usas semanas se lo enviaremos a la dirección que nos dio. Que tengan una feliz tarde.

—Muchas gracias—le respondimos y salimos de la tienda.

—Hija que tal si tomamos un café y postres, quiero aprovechar que estamos solas para conversar.

Eso no me gusta. ¿Estará sospechando? Durante estos días después de lo que paso en la biblioteca Bankotsu siguió haciendo lo mismo, me buscaba y me llevaba hasta un lugar solo donde los besos y toques eran cada vez más fuertes.

—Ah, claro si—espero que no sea eso, me muero de la vergüenza.

Llegamos hasta un local, pedimos algunos cupcakes con café, nos sentamos a esperar nuestro pedido mientras tanto estaba muriendo de los nervios, Bankotsu y yo no fuimos cuidadosos nos besamos y tocamos en cualquier lugar. Mi madre pudo haber pasado y… Oh Dios mío.

— ¿Kag estas bien?

— ¿Eh? Si, si solo me quede pensando en algo. ¿Qué me querías decir?

—Si veras, te quería pedir disculpas—¿Qué? —sí, cariño han pasado tantas cosas que nunca pensamos que sucedería. Nuestra casa hecha pedazos, mi relación con Makoto, ahora un matrimonio y nunca te pregunte qué piensas tu yo solo actué por todos o bueno lo hice por mí.

¿Es todo? Siento como me baja un peso de encima.

—Ya sé que me dirás, que estas feliz por mí y que no te importa pero se en parte no es así. Después del matrimonio nos tenemos que ir a vivir con ellos y se tú y Bankotsu no se llevan bien aunque así traten de hacerlo parecer—si supieras madre—por todo eso lo lamento hija.

—No, no mamá no lamentes nada. Si todo ha sido muy repentino pero yo estoy feliz, feliz porque tú lo estas y el señor Hayashi es una excelente persona. Mamá yo no estaré contigo siempre me voy a graduar e ir a la universidad, mi hermano igual crecerá y se ira tu mereces hacer tu vida.

Le resbalaron unas lágrimas.

—Doy gracias por tener a una hija tan compresiva y maravillosa como tú.

—No es nada, ¿Eso es todo lo que querías decir? —por favor.

—Sí ¿Esperabas que habláramos de algo más?

—No solo que pensé que sería otra cosa, algo de la boda.

—Hablando de eso—saco una agenda—ayúdame con la lista de invitados.

 **O**

 **o**

 **O**

El gran día llego y todos estábamos como locos, la boda y la recepción se harán en la mansión del señor Hayashi, es suficientemente grande para recibí a 70 invitados más las decoraciones y demás.

Mi madre no había pegado el ojo en toda la noche, miraba la hora a cada momento y antes de salir el sol ya nos tenía a todos en pie. Hasta había invitado a Sango para que la acompañara en su ritual de belleza.

Y aquí estamos en un spa arreglándonos las uñas, con mascarilla de aguacate en la cara y unos pepinos en los ojos, no es nada cómodo.

—Señora Higurashi gracias esto es maravilloso—hablo Sango en medio de su trance.

—En unas horas será la señora Hayashi—le recordé riéndome.

—Oh que vergüenza verdad, lo lamento señora Higu… Hayashi.

—No te preocupes Sango y más bien sigamos disfrutando que ya casi volvemos a la locura.

Seguimos con masajes, baños con sales marinas, hasta terminamos embarradas de chocolate. En fin una buena mañana.

Al salir del lugar pasamos por la peluquería, nos arreglaron el cabello y nos maquillaron, demasiado para mi gusto pero no podía decirle que no a mi madre y menos a Sango. Luego de eso llegamos a la casa para prepararnos la ceremonia es a las sesis y ya casi son las cuatro de la tarde.

—Cariño ese vestido es precioso—comento mi madre el verme.

Llevaba un vestido rojo de coctel, por delante es todo cerrado y atrás tenía una abertura que dejaba ver toda mi espalda, la falda era volada y muy pero muy corta.

—Gracias pero me siento algo incomoda.

—Por qué no estas acostumbrada a usar esta clase de vestidos, pero con el tiempo te acostumbraras—dijo sango quien llevaba un vestido pegado, negro con algunos accesorios en plateado.

—Te ves hermosa—le dije.

—Gracias, se hace lo que se puede.

—Las dos están muy bellas.

—Pero usted es la más hermosa y no llore por que se arruina el maquillaje—le dijo sango secándole las lágrimas.

—Si mamá estas hermosa, Vamos una boda te espera.

Salimos de la casa, un auto Chevrolet decorado con cintas y moños blancos con rojo ya nos esperaba, ayudamos a mi madre a subir seguida por sango y yo.

Camino a la casa el nerviosismo creció, mamá estaba que se arrancaba los dedos de tanto limpiarse la humedad de ellos, Sango trataba de disimular tomándonos fotos y hablando sobre lo bella que será la decoración y yo bueno yo solo quiero que ella sea feliz.

Llegamos a la casa la cual estaba perfectamente decorada con rosas blancas y rojas los adornos de igual manera, un gran arco en la entrada con los nombres de los novios. Y ahí se encontraba mi abuelo, bajamos del auto y ya todo estaba preparado solo faltaba que mamá entrara para su gran momento.

—Estas hermosa querida Naomi—dijo mi abuelo llorando.

—Papá—y ella también iba a llorar.

—No, no nada de llorar recuerde el maquillaje, no querrá verse como mapache en las fotografías.

—Tienes razón sango.

Todos nos colocamos en nuestra posición para comenzar a caminar hasta el jardín trasero, primero pasaron los niños tirando los pétalos, luego mi hermano quien lleva los anillos siguió la corte, luego Sango y mi turno. El lugar parece sacado de un cuento, todo decorado perfectamente. Llegue hasta mi lugar y sonó la música nupcial. Las puertas se abrieron y mi madre comenzó a entrar agarrada del brazo de mi abuelo, se ve hermosa no solo por su vestido y maquillaje se le ve en el rostro esta radiante feliz.

 **O**

 **o**

 **O**

Luego de la ceremonia, el primer baile y el brindis todos estábamos en un buen ambiente bailando, hablando y felicitando a los novios.

—Sango ya vengo.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—Al baño.

Asintió y entre a la casa, subí las escaleras y entre al primer baño.

—No fue buena idea bebe tanta champaña, estoy mareada.

Si fue una mala idea, y todo por seguirle el juego a Sango.

Me lave las mano, retoque el maquillaje y salí del baño, antes de poner un pie en las escaleras fui cargada por alguien, no veo nada todo me da vueltas solo siento a la persona entrando a un lugar obscuro.

—¿Qué pasa? —pude decir.

—Esta vez no te escapas hermanita.

—¿Bankotsu?

—Aja—de nuevo fui recostada en la fría pared, comenzó a besar mi cuello y a meter sus manos dentro de mi vestido—desde que te vi con este vestido—ahogue un gemido cuando Bankotsu comenzó a tocarme por encima de mis bragas—toda la noche he pensado en miles de formas para arrancártelo—siguió moviendo sus dedos.

—Bank—ya no me importa nada, no puedo pensar el alcohol se apodero de mi y como la otra vez voy a caer— ahh—. Solté otro gemido.

Sentí como mis pies dejaron de tocar el suelo y me llevo hasta dejarme caer en un lugar blando imagine que es la cama.

—¿Dónde estamos? —pregunte

—En mi habitación— se posó sobre mí y junto nuestras bocas.

El beso de Bankotsu es cálido, suave pero a la vez fuerte; Sentía en mi zona baja calor y humedad cada vez incrementándose más, se despegó de mis labios y comenzó a besar mi cuello sus manos buscaban el cierre de mi vestido el cual encontró y lo bajo con rapidez. Sus azules ojos se obscurecieron más al ver que no llevaba nada en la parte de arriba, comenzó a bajar sus labios hasta posarse en uno de mis senos.

Mientras tanto yo seguía retorciéndome por las sensaciones que me provocaba en mi zona baja, me mordí los labios al sentir como bajo más sus besos pasando por mi estómago llegando hasta mis bragas; Las cuales bajo hasta déjame completamente desnuda.

Hundió un dedo en mi húmeda cavidad haciéndome gemir alto, gracias al cielo la música estaba fuerte. Siguió metiendo y sacando su dedo cara vez más rápido, y su lengua comenzó a recorrer mi clítoris haciéndome retorcer.

—Bank—gemí, el no respondió, solo soltó un gruñido cuando llegue al orgasmo.

Cerré los ojos sintiendo los espasmos recorrer mi cuerpo, por si parte Bankotsu se terminó de desvestir y se acostó a mi lado. Se lo que quiere lo veo en su mirada, me puse de rodillas y acerque mi boca a su endurecido miembro, saque mi lengua y la pase alrededor de este.

Bank soltó un gemido ronco lo cual hizo que mi zona baja volviera humedecerse.

—Mételo en tu boca—dijo.

Y así lo hice, empecé a succionar lentamente con mis labios, bank fue dándole rapidez al coger mi cabello e irme guiando hasta que sentí el caliente liquido en mi boca.

Subió mi cabeza hasta volver a atacar mis labios, dio la vuelta quedando sobre mí.

—Tócate— ¿Qué?

—¿Ah?

—Anda tócate, quiero verte ¿Nunca lo has hecho? —Solo asentí, ¿porque dijo eso?— ¿En qué piensas cuando lo haces? —Ay no— ¿En qué piensas? —Comenzó a repartir besos por todo mi cuello.

—En ti—gemí de nuevo cuando tomo ni mano y la puso sobre mi zona.

—Tócate Kag, quiero verte.

Tragándome la vergüenza comencé a masajear mi clítoris, comencé a sentir más y más placer a medida que iba aumentado el movimiento de mis dedos. Esta vez no tenía que imaginar el día de la fiesta, cuando me entregue a él; Ahora es real y es aún más excitante. Bank comenzó a buscar algo en unas de las mesas lo que me distrajo de mi labor.

—¿Quieres ponerlo? —dijo mostrando el paquetico plateado.

—No sé cómo hacerlo.

—Te enseño, lo sacas del paquete no uses los dientes lo puedes dañas y se acaba la diversión—estoy muy atenta— cuando lo vayas a colocar aprieta la punta que no quede con aire, luego lo colocas y vas bajando, así—deslizo el preservativo por su longitud—Listo, la próxima lo haces tú.

— ¿Próxima vez?

—Aja— paso su miembro por mi entrada, sintiendo lo húmeda que me encontraba.

—¿Que te hace pensar que habrá próxima vez?—trate que mi voz saliera lo más clara posible

—Ya lo veras—Y entro en mí.

Comenzó muy lento casi que torturándome, pero cada vez fue entrando y saliendo más rápido, gemía con cada embestida de el escuchaba su entrecortada respiración y uno que otro gruñido. Le pedí que fuera más rápido, sentí mi orgasmo cerca y me deje llevar por él, Bank siguió el movimiento hasta que consiguió el suyo.

Su reparación es agitada igual que la mía, levanto un poco su cabeza y me comenzó a besar.

 **O**

 **o**

 **O**

—¿Dónde estabas? —pregunto mi madre al verme llegar.

—En el baño.

—¿Casi media hora? ¿Estás bien?

—Si mamá solo fue la champaña.

—Cariño no fueras bebido, no estas acostumbrada te sienta mal.

—Ya lo sé, no me regañes.

—Bueno ahora toda la familia de los esposos—grito el fotógrafo.

Hicimos lo que dijo, mamá y Makoto enfrente mientras que sota y el abuelo se situaron al lado de mi madre, me coloque al lado del abuelo y Bankotsu al lado de su padre. Sus demás hijos no llegaron a la boda.

—Kagome linda colócate al lado de Bankotsu—mi mala suerte ataca.

Hice lo que pidió y me puse a una distancia considerable para ni siquiera rosarlo, pero claro él no lo iba a permitir, me tomo de la cintura y me pego a él. Vi como bajo su cabeza hasta pegar su boca en mi oreja.

—Te dije que seriamos una familia muy unida.

—A ver familia sonrían.

Bank me miro y yo lo mire a él, como odio su sonrisa.

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

 ** _Hola, espero que les haya gustado la verdad este cap no lo pensaba escribir yo lo iba a dejar como un one shot pero alguna de las niñas que me leyeron me pidieron que hiciera un mini "epilogo" y bueno me inspire y aquí esta._**

 ** _Lo siento si no es muy llamativo yo no escribo lemon (limón como le digo yo xD) pero bueno aquí intente hacerlo, lei mucho_** ** _y pedí consejos espero no traumarlas/os xD ._**

 ** _Besos._**

 ** _Asu 3_**


End file.
